


Always

by allaboutgyuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I dont know how to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutgyuu/pseuds/allaboutgyuu
Summary: Just another normal day for Mingyu.or so he thought....





	Always

Mingyu woke up feeling all groggy. It was another school day. Just another day of loud hallways, bangging locker doors, a hundred faces he’s seen for the past three years and boring classes. He sighed and rolled on his bed one more time. He didn’t want to get up. He wanted to stay home and stay in bed. He didn’t want to let go of the warmth.

“Good morning Hyung! I have to leave for school now. Have a good day, baby” he whispered and leaned in to kiss his lover’s forehead.

His day went by as usual. Classes, breaks and the casual get together with friends he has known for years now. He just wanted to finish class and go home. The only place where he wants to be because it's where he felt so happy and secured.

When the last bell rang, he immediately rushed out of the room. He just wanted to go straight home. Mingyu passed by a flower shop and decided to get some for Wonwoo. A bouquet of tulips with baby’s breath. He was leaping and smiling brightly as he entered the apartment complex. He climbed the stairs two steps at a time. So happy that he gets to be with Wonwoo for the rest of the day, cuddling and binge watching their favorite shows.

He went inside the apartment but it was empty. He looked around and saw the mess the apartment has. He decided to clean. He picked up things that shouldn’t be there, washed the dishes and did the laundry. He went to their and started cleaning too. He changed the sheets, sweep the floor and fixed the table which is just a bunch of papers he didn’t know from where. After fixing everything, he saw it. He saw the box filled with their photos. Memories from all the time they have spent together. A soft smile slowly formed on his lips. He opened the lid and saw the letter. A letter he got 6 months ago. A letter he refused to reread again because he didn’t - he couldn’t - accept it.

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_ Mingyu,  _

_ First of all, I’m so sorry that you are reading this. I told Jun to give to you in case it all goes wrong. I take it that the funeral went well? I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I love you so much baby and I’m so sorry I had to hurt you that bad. I’m so sorry for leaving you alone. _

_ You made me so happy. You have inspired me to fight for my life and to see the beauty in everyday. You have been and will always be my reason to live. I’m so sorry I failed. You made me less of a douche bag and be the best person I can be.  _

_ You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And if I could go back in time, I know I said I wouldn't change a thing, but now, knowing how hurt you must be, I wouldn’t want to meet you. I would save you the trouble and I wouldn’t allow you to get hurt. I would go back and not meet you even if it means I won't be able to be as happy as you made me. I couldn’t let you get hurt because of me. _

  
  


_ If i knew i would make you cry like this, I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn’t have built up all these memories and watch you get hurt. If I only knew we’d say goodbye, I wouldn’t have said hello back then and maybe I wouldn’t have love you this much. I told you I will love you until my last dying breath and I have. Even after life, I will still love you. _

_ Promise me that you’ll continue living. That you will finish college and be the best man you can be. I know it will be hard and you will want to give up, but I beg you please don’t. Please be happy. Do the things you’ve always wanted. Go skydiving, it has been your dream since we were kids. Go to the cherry blossom festival and eat food from all the food trucks there. Promise me that you’ll do whatever it is that makes you happy. _

_ And when you’re ready to love again, please do so. You deserve to love and be loved Mingyu. Someone needs to experience how it is to be loved by you, how you give all your love unconditionally, how patient you are with everything, how caring and understanding you are, how you are always there for the person you love no matter what time of the day. You should love again and have your own family (I’m so sorry it wasn’t ours). _

_ Live your life Gyu. And when you’ve lived your life to the fullest, I will be waiting. I will be waiting until I can be with you again. I will be waiting for the love of my life and probably my after life. _

_ I love you Kim Mingyu. I love you more than you and I both will ever know. I will always, always love you. _

_ Please be safe and be happy for me. _

  
  


_ With all my heart, _

_ Wonwoo _

  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  


Mingyu is now crying so hard. He hasn’t read the letter in months because he knew if he read it he would just break down and cry again for weeks. He still misses Wonwoo. He still hasn’t accepted the fact that his boyfriend died six months ago. He still goes out of the dorm thinking he will be coming home to Wonwoo.

But one day, he went home and his Wonwoo wasn’t there anymore. He went home and it never felt like home anymore.  He just tries to live everyday for Wonwoo. Do all things that will make his Wonwoo happy because that is what makes him happy too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. The story has been on my mind for quite some time and decided to just write it. >< Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think :)
> 
> PS: I may or may not have a part two for this story. I'm still putting the pieces up together. Hopefully one day, I can finish post it here :)


End file.
